1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a heat exchanger, and, more particularly, to a heat exchanger made of an aluminum material.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner is a system configured to control heat and humidity of ambient air. Heat exchange of such an air conditioner with ambient air is achieved by a simple refrigeration cycle.
The refrigeration cycle may include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator. High-temperature and high-pressure refrigerant emerging from the compressor exchanges heat with outdoor air while passing through the condenser, so that it is changed into a low temperature state. The refrigerant is then changed into a low-temperature and low-pressure state while passing through the expansion valve. The low-temperature and low-pressure refrigerant subsequently exchanges heat with indoor air while passing through the evaporator, so that the indoor air is cooled.
Heat exchangers are classified into a heat exchanger for a vehicle and a domestic heat exchanger in accordance with the installation place thereof. The vehicle heat exchanger and domestic heat exchanger are different from each other in terms of the kind of refrigerant used therein and the operation environments of the installation place thereof such as air flow and air velocity. For this reason, these heat exchangers have different design factors in terms of material and size, in order to obtain optimal heat exchange efficiencies.